motrailsfandomcom-20200215-history
24 November, 2015
I was visiting an online conservation area exhibit with my grandma that had some fake dinosaurs. I got bored and I was hungry, so we went home. I decided to make us an egg ramekin dish with a broken block of white cheddar and some baked potato seasonings. The packet the seasonings came in looked like a clear fake-sausage casing, and appeared to only contain one shredded piece of cheese, a bacon bit, and one of those yellow balls found in potting mix. But it turned out yummy, and looked exactly like loaded mashed potatoes. Grandma asked me to get some glasses out of the china cabinet. One of them still had red wine it it from some occasion that didn't happen recently. The other one was tall and skinny and literally had my name on it, so I drank from it. I was in a forest with Andrew, with only a map that looked like the one from Explorers of Sky. We called ourselves Pokémon, but he still looked like ourselves. We were trying to get north of Oran Forest, but had to either go directly north through several dungeons, or the longer route east and then north through 2 dungeons. We took the longer route, and I had a dimensional scream back to when I was a Squirtle and the entirety of Treasure Town went in this dungeon, so I knew exactly what to expect. I got onto the first floor, and was soon pulled into a room that emanated a pure, white glow. It had a triangular stone at the top with a key inscribed in it. This room was full of treasure, and my friends were all with me and encouraged me to pick it all up. There were also some confusion tiles which I absorbed unto myself and gained the power to confuse others by thinking deeply and being in close proximity. Thus began my downfall. Andrew and I exited the dungeon. Our friends disappeared as they exited before us, and that should have phased us, but didn't On the other side of the door was a whole country town made of stone with dirt streets and some manor houses outside of it. We decided to enter this building which looked like a theatre, despite being behind heavy oak doors. As we entered we were met with gasps, but we crossed the room and sat down in an arm chair together, (backwards and smooshed) and it felt very nice. There were rows and rows of these in a ring around a dim center space where there was a man and a woman, dressed in black and white. Immediately, we were addressed by the blonde lady who appeared to be running this operation. She said, "You may not enter this building during a wedding without the family's invitation!" I replied, "How were we to know there was a wedding occurring? There is no notice at the library." "We post it on craigslist." "Neither of us have craigslist accounts. We couldn't check." "Well, get one and don't come back!" "Okay then" She turned away and resumed the wedding. I snuggled with Andrew for a few minutes, and noticed a skinny boy with short black hair floating around, asking for crumbs. I gave him a couple and discovered that I could fly too. Sadly, Andrew could not. We decided to leave with this boy. Outside, people pointed at the boy and yelled, "Get down from there, you Seagull!" I now know that we are in a world with several species living together, and not necessarily in harmony. He was a human that flew around looking for crumbs. Andrew and I decided to visit with relatives, who lived in one of the manor houses outside the city. Uncle Ricky owned this house, and he was a big fan of barbecue. I noticed this rock outcrop near the side of his house, but thought nothing of it. Suddenly we hear sirens, and police come and roughly seize Seagull and take him away. We follow them and see that they stick him in a fenced in area with other boys and several grown men. They open their mouths, but cannot speak. That was the last I saw of Seagull. I try to avenge Seagull by developing the powers that I have. I learn to lift others into the air with my mind, namely Andrew. There is a long passage of time... I am now a grown man and my wife is missing. I live in the lonely country town with these interesting creatures. I fly around the countryside, hiding from the police. I pass the small fenced in jail where they keep my kind, and I release them. They look at me, incredulous, and motion that I need to leave very quickly. I go to Uncle Ricky's. On my way, I try to liberate people by passing their houses, but I pass this one house with crying children. They are green, stout, and have perfectly round heads. They're dressed in nice lace. Carried by them is their little brother, who was killed in the Race War. He is wrapped in a white sheet. I am upset, but determined to find my wife. When I arrived at Uncle Ricky's, the rock by his house had red powder and leaves in a crack by it. I went back to the road and looked in the ditch, and found more. I buried it in road dust. I asked Ricky about it and he said my wife ran off years ago to the sperm bank and now has a child that isn't mine. The red powder is the love of me that she left. I cry. Category:Dream